moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Connorsela Flameheart
Michael Flameheart, Father Hannah Flameheart, Mother Kennady Flameheart, Aunt |Row 4 title = Birthplace: Residency: |Row 4 info = Elwynn Forest, Stormwind Duskwood |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = Corporal of The First Regiment Magus of The Sarceline Mage Circle|caption = "What's a little frostbite?"|Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = *The First Regiment|Row 7 title = Motto:|Row 7 info = "I am a soldier, not a peace keeper."|Row 8 title = Status:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Signature:|Row 9 info = }}Connorsela Flameheart, currently known as Connorsela Silverblade, is a human Cryomancer. Presently she is a part of The Kings Army as a Corporal in their ranks. She lives in Duskwood with her mother and grandfather, Karlethandra and Atles Silverblade. 'Biography' Connor began her life normally. Or, as well as one can be, when you are born deaf. Regardless, the Flameheart family was overjoyed at the birth of the beautiful, darling baby girl with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. Connor's mother, Hannah Flameheart, was the most overjoyed, calling her daughter her little "Light in the Darkness", properly named the small girl: Angelina. That joy was quickly destroyed as life took a turn for the worst. At only six months old, Angelina's father, Michael Flameheart, began to practice illegal magic's on the child. Most noticeably, blood magic. Michael had been a respected fire mage during his prime, but as he got older he noticed that newer, more powerful mages were coming up behind him, and he got jealous. His lust for more power, and more attention drew him to the illegal magic that he practiced on his daughter. He practiced on Angelina for a month before he began to lust for more power. More recognition. More attention. He turned to the Fel. He relished in the power that the illegal magic gave him, but he was only granted the power should he do one thing: Corrupt his daughter as well. Michael, excited to do this bidding, decided the best course of action was ensure Angelina went down the same path as him by twisting her fate. Michael went about this by finding old books on divination and illusion magic to try and meld her future to be what he wanted it to be. He began first by changing his daughter's appearance to reflect his own. He took her to black market mages and with them only costing him a handful of gold took the young girl and changed her. Her eyes were turned from green to red, and her skin was paled. Michael did not know how they did it, but he did not ask questions. He had what he wanted from them. Now with Angelina's apperance mirroring his own, he returned his child to her crib and he himself returned to his studies. What he did not know, however, is that Hannah had a plan. Angelina's mother knew what Michael had done, but having never been trained in the arts of any fighting, she knew that she couldn't stop him from harming her little girl without one drastic measure: Hide her. So, under the cover of darkness while Michael was deep in his Fel practice, Hannah grabbed Angelina and took her into Stormwind City, leaving the young girl on the steps of the orphanage with a note saying, "Her father plans to harm her, please, protect her. Do not let her return." ''with the Flameheart crest sealing the note closed. And with that, Angelina began her life as an orphan. '''Orphan Life' From eight months old to four years, Angelina, who at the age of four renamed herself 'Connorsela Diane Flameheart' as she was unaware of what her true first and middle names were, was already subjected to ridicule by her peers and those around her. The other orphans pushed her around, and refused to allow her to play with them whilst calling her a witch. A majority of the matrons taught her what she needed to know, basic reading and writing skills, but they did not go much further than that. In fact, it was one matron named Josarah Cherie, nicknamed 'Sare-Sare' by a young Connor, who truly taught the girl all she needed to know. Josarah was an older matron, forty-seven years of age, and was of Westfall. It showed in her voice, and as Josarah taught Connor to speak by asking the mages of the mage district to cast a spell that would allow the girl to hear just enough to be able to learn. Connor picked up the Westfallian accent naturally. Connor was also taught sign language for when the spell was dispelled, about a week or two every month. As time went on, Josarah taught Connor how to read better than she'd been taught by the others, and how to write the amazing stories of adventure in her head. At only five years old, Josarah taught Connor to write in cursive to slow down her writing and make it where it could be read by herself later on, and more. She taught her how to read more than just a sign above a door. She taught her to love to learn. However, at that same time Connor noticed that the children were becoming harsher and harsher towards her. Pushing her around, taking her stuffed bunny, Mr. Snuggles, and throwing him into the mud, and more. Still, Connor held her chin high and buried herself in her books, not caring what the other kids thought of her... At least on the outside. On the inside, she cried. At six years old, life wasn't much better than the year before. Josarah had died a few weeks after Connor's sixth birthday, of old age, they said. Connor pressed on, and ignored the harsh shoves that caused bruises when she ran into walls, or fell on the stones. She ignored the snide comments about her hair, her skin and her eyes. She kept reading, kept writing, kept learning. Until one day, it paid off. October fourteenth, 24 LC, a man named Rodrigo Valdez walked into the orphanage. He was there visiting a friend of his, one of the matrons, but as he saw Connor over in the corner, head buried in a book and papers scattered around her with random notes and the occasional doodle, he found himself stopping. After a short conversation with his friend, he approached Connor and asked her one simple question: "Do you want to learn the ways of the arcane?" Connor's reply was a look at the other kids, and a simple, if not desperate "If it'll get me away from them: Yes." After a short moment of explaining what it was to be a mage, Rodrigo watched Connor's desperate look melt into one of excitement and want. Rodrigo left the orphanage that day with an apprentice under his wing, and Connor left with a smile. The Teacher Rodrigo Valdez was like a saving grace for Connor. Six years in her own personal mini-hell, she was taken with the larger man, just barely reaching his waist with her 3'2 height. Kind brown eyes and an even kinder heart, he took her under his wing willingly and began her love for the arcane. Before they could start however, they had to gather Connor's minimal items and move her into his house out in Westfall, just about a mile and a half from Moonbrook near the coast. The little village the house was located in, called Haven, was small and quaint, just barely large enough to comfortably house 4 families, Connor and Rodrigo included. The towns people fell in love with Connor the moment they met her, though they did find it a shame that she could not hear, but she could still speak with enough proficiency and was able to read their lips that it was not truly a burden unless someone tried to get her attention. Haven's members had no such love for Rodrigo. At only six years old, even little Connor could tell that the towns people held a bit more than a dislike for the elder man, though she did not understand why. He was kind to them, incredibly so. He taught her to read and write better than she ever could before. He taught her how to live. He took her from the orphanage. He aided everyone in their daily tasks whenever he could. She just could not understand why the village did not adore him as she did. They never acted on anything, just gave him disgusted looks though side glances, or sneer at him whenever he made a comment that Connor did not understand. She had spent many nights at one woman's house with her children, and always heard her muttering about a 'corrupted old man'... But she never thought to wonder if she was talking about Rodrigo. Six years passed with happiness and smoothness for Connor. She slowly began to learn more and more about arcane, but anytime she asked for some history, or reasoning for why some spells won't work without something else, Rodrigo always just laughed, patted her head and had her work on three certain spells: Ice lance, frost bolt, and an ice wall. Six years past of practicing those spells and Rodrigo telling her over and over, "If you can be in front, be in front. If not, hit your enemies so hard they think you're in front." Over those six years, Connor had learned many other skills as well. She learned how to stitch closed a hole in her clothes, how to wash her clothes, and how to braid her hair as it got longer. She learned how to fish through the fishermen of the town, and how to defend herself hand-to-hand if someone ever came for her. In six years she'd grown from her 3'2 to a proud 5'6 at only age twelve. Her smile was wide, her hair was long. Rodrigo taught her and some of the other kids how to surf by using some specially crafted planks of wood. Connor fell in love with the ocean, using it as her own little escape when Rodrigo's pushing's off, "Keep going. Hit it harder. Destroy it" became too much, or the other villagers disdain for her mentor clouded her thoughts, she took to the water. It was mid June when Connor was returning from the water, dripping wet and holding her board against her body with her elbow when she smelled it. Smoke. Ashe. A fire. She looked up, her hair tie falling from her mouth as a horrified gasp ripped through her. Her home was on fire. She dropped her board and began to sprint forwards, completely intent to pelt the hot flames with ice until they died, but instead she was grabbed form behind and pulled back. She kicked and screamed, struggling to save her home, noting how no one was trying to stop it from burning. She looked to the well and saw water coated buckets, some tipped over, some still having a bit of water inside. Kids clung to their mothers legs, crying. Connor herself had finally stopped fight, and allowed herself to be pulled into one of the houses, the last thing she saw was the flames destroying her happiness. It took three days before she was finally allowed to go and check out the carnage of her now former home. She had already been told that Rodrigo had died in the fire. Her heart ached and tears streamed her cheeks and she looked through the burnt place she called home for six years of her life. A few of her items had been salvaged, including Mr. Snuggles and a few pairs of clothes, but everything else had been burned. Her notes, her drawings, her toys, everything. It was all gone... Connor moved through the ruined house before finally coming to what was Rodrigo's room. She knew most of what was in this room, but there was a safe that she was never allowed in, though she knew the code. Knowing the code had stifled her curiosity for the most part, only having her incredibly tempted in the dark of night, or when Rodrigo had gone out to the shop, but now... Now she doubted he would care if she looked inside. She slowly put in the code: 2, 15, 13. Once in, she opened the safe and pulled out three items: A book, a piece of purple fabric with a strange marking on it, and a coin. She frowned at the book and fabric, putting them away in her bag before holding the coin tightly. I was a simple coin, gold in color but not a Gold Sovereign. Instead, this coin held a very important crest on it: The Valdez family crest. Rodrigo had the crest on almost everything he wore, but it was always mostly hidden. Burned into his belt, hidden in the hood of his cloak, and other places. But now she had it. With a few lasting tears and a heavy heart, Connor left her former home... And returned to Stormwind to resume her life as an Orphan. He who ran WIP She who played WIP She who cared WIP He who smoked WIP He who partied WIP She who stayed WIP Adopted Life WIP Military Life The Decision Connor realized she wanted to join the military due to one single man: Soreka Blackblood. Soreka, a man of many words, had sprouted a moment of pettiness in the teenager late into her seventeenth year of life, informing her she had not earned the tabard she wore on her person at the time. Due to that remark, Connor had gone home and informed herself she was going to show Blackblood wrong and earn the tabard she wore. So, she pulled out a piece of paper, quill and ink, and brainstormed. At first she had considered joining up with a Guard unit, but threw that idea to the side when she realized she could be held to her mother's standard, and she also did not want to drag the older woman down. She brainstormed for a good hour and a half before she finally pushed it aside and told herself to stop. However, the idea did not leave the woman's mind. She would find herself thinking on from time to time, entertaining the idea late at night when she couldn't sleep with hidden sketches of herself in military uniforms of different kinds. Finally, after three months, she brought up a single question to her mother: 'What regiments, guard or military, are out there?'. Karle had responded simply with a handful of regiments, Connor took this information and then turned to her mother's close friend at the time, Atles Silverblade, and asked him a more specific question: 'What do these regiments do?'. Atles gave her a basic rundown of the regiments, and she too this information and decided. Weeks after her eighteenth birthday, Connor approached Atles once again with a letter in hand. A letter of summons to complete her enlistment for the Kings Army. Ranking Recruit Connor's recruit life started... Interestingly. She first spoke to Markus Stonewall and he was the one to complete her enlistment into the army. After that, she met Valrik Gallaghan, a fellow Recruit who started about a day before she herself did. After Valrik it was a different mess of Recruits, and then one Sergeant Kimberly Sweete. Her first day as a Recruit was a mess of introductions, random trainings, and a lot of yelling. One specific Recruit she met was Araceia Lightsmyth, and she almost instantly took a liking to the man due to his kind demeanor and helpful hints to assist her in surviving Recruit life. Together, they rode through their first stage of military life, laughing and going through training's with a mutual boredom that they complained about later together, and even got heavily teased by the higher-ups about a 'blossoming relationship' between the two that they heavily denied. Private Connor's Private life started as a shock. She had attended the promotion ceremony as as knew to, expecting to congratulate some others on their promotions only to find herself being congratulated as she was handed an insignia stating 'Private'. She took it with pride and shock alike, returned to line and replaced the old one stating 'Recruit'. After the promotion ceremony, she went back into her normal schedule of reading her Mage Tome, practicing her spells, and doing her job. Her relationship with Araceia switched from that of 'friends' to 'loves' as he presented her with a courting necklace soon after their promotion to Private. Connor worked hard in training's, patrols and the like, even bringing up a situation of a nearby farm to Edrington Grunwald, whom then gave her control of a small section of men to clear the river of any debris which was causing a flood of the nearby farms. What was meant to be a simple clearing of a river to ensure the nearby farm with not continue to flood and loose crops quickly turning into an investigation as Lieutenant Grunwald noticed a tripwire on the ground where they were heading, and informed the section before anyone tripped it. After a bit of a search, Grunwald also noticed that the tripwire was connected to explosives in the water, surrounded by debris that seemed more man-made than nature-made. A simple river clearing went from boring to dangerous very quickly as the section spread out, investigating the area, disarming the bomb and then soon after being ambushed by those who tried to kill them in the first place. After the two groups of people fought, one made of soldiers and one made of wanna-be cultists, the cultists were all killed and the soldier's finished clearing out the river to make sure no more crops were lost. Some time after Connors patrol another promotions ceremony was held in which she was promoted to Private First Class, and Araciea was promoted to Corporal. Private First Class During Connors time as a Private, there was whispers in the ranks of a possibility of the regiment returning to Argus. Connor, who had never been before, found herself heavily fearing the experience, but hid it behind a cocky smile and confident words. At night she would lie awake, her mind racing with over-exaggerated images of what it thought she might see. Just days after her promotion to PFC, they shipped out to Argus. The first day consisted of Connor and a few other groups of people protected the camp from a few onslaughts of demons; one small grouping involving a few members of The Stormwind Guard the only two she remember being Soreka Blackblood and her grandfather Atles Silverblade. Whilst they fought in the main camp, Connor and a few other ranged members of those still within the camp stood on the hill, providing overhead cover. However, when a group of demons climbed the hill, Connor found herself face to face with a felguard. She got about one good hit in before it overpowered her, knocking her back with a force strong enough to break one of her ribs and fracture another. The felguard was defeated by Lieutenant Grunwald, who had been up there with his rifle, and he aided her back down the hill when it was discovered her broken rib was pressing dangerously into her lung. She was temporarily healed by Clarissa Greystone and only had a quick moment to ensure Atles was alright before she was whisked away to the medical tent, and was not allowed to move from it until the third day on Argus. The third day on Argus was a mixture of mind-numbing memories and injuries, once again fighting along side her grandfather as they pushed through the open land of Argus. They only remained on Argus for a total of four days, and her entire time there could only be described as a nightmare. When Connor returned home, she found herself struggling to get even a few hours of sleep, tossing and turning as images and short clips of memories assaulted her anytime she closed her eyes, and sometimes even with her eyes open. However, ever a stubborn woman, Connor pressed on and kept going. Attending training's, patrols, and more. To prove to herself that she was still capable even with what she saw behind her eyelids, or to someone else as though she had something to prove at all, she could not say. Corporal Connor's Corporal life started as a shock just like her PFC one. Having been expecting to remain a PFC for another month, she was shocked when she was promoted to Corporal, only to almost instantly be thrown into a deployment into Tol Barad. Being injured on the first day and it obstructing her abilities with her mana, Connor was unable to fight on the second day, but on the third she was back into the fray only to suffer even more injuries with her now-fiancée Araceia Lightsmyth. Ara suffered many more injuries than the young Corporal, going as far as almost dying due to them. Connor however had the tube in her throat busted, causing her equilibrium to be completely ruined, making it where she could not walk properly, her stitches from two days prior had torn, causing bleeding, and to top it all off Connor's mind entered a state of PTSD in which she could not speak at first. They both healed however. Connor was able to push through, slowly being able to speak again and after a week all she had was the very occasional stutter. Ara healed, though it was clear that he had some remaining pain. As they returned from Tol Barad, Connor found herself only being able to relax for a short period before they were once again shipped off, this time to Feralas to investigate Sergeras' sword, sticking intimidatingly out of Azeroth's surface. What was intended to be a straight-forward sail to Feralas quickly turned deadly as a Kraken attacked the ship, and Connor was trapped below deck as the ship was jostled back and forth in the Kraken's tentacles, wood splintering and breaking apart due to the beast's attacks. Suffering a head injury, Connor was unable to move a crate of supplies off her arm when it fell on her, quickly running out of air as water filled below decks and was lucky that her fiancee, Araciea, came down for her or else she would have been Kraken food. The soldiers, injured and with little supplies, were forced to make their camp on the edge of Feralas, and continue on with what they had to do. During the entire campaign, Connor found herself sick, injured, or hurting in one way or another. It was a miracle the girl didn't die before it finally ended, but end the campaign did, and the Regiment returned home, some with new horror's in their minds eye. After that, Connor forced herself to request a two-week leave to try and get her head on straight again, being unable to get more than a few hours a night. It was granted and with that she put her armor up for two weeks of rest, praying that it would not need to be more. Connor's first day back was interesting to say the very least. She met with Lieutenant Sebale, Master Mage of the Circle of Sarceline, for a training session and easily fell into a familiar comfort in the uniform. She then went to a training hosted by a friend, Private Tilliea I. Dryden, and found herself heavily out of her comfort-zone due to the hand-to-hand based combat training, but enjoyed herself regardless. She was back, and although her mind still suffered from horror's, both imaginary and those she'd experienced, she found strength in those she trained and worked with, and in Araciea. From Recruit to Corporal, Connor has suffered more and more, but she couldn't find herself wanting to trade it with anything else. Division training Introduction to the Circle '' When she had enlisted in the Kings Army, Connor had heard of the 'Magical Division' that they had. When she truly joined, she was expecting a few mages. What she got was so much more. In the first few days of her Recruit time, she met one Hugo Cornelius Renfield, an at-the-time Journeyman of the Circle. He took her to the Tower of Sarceline and all but overloaded her brain with a bit of history behind the Circle, and then a simple test: Hit the dummy. The first few shot Connor missed due to nerves, but the second landed dead on. From that point on, she was an Apprentice of Sarceline. ''Apprentice Connor was given a Tome to study and familiarize herself with after she became an Apprentice, and like with her Recruit handbook, she was glued to it, constantly reading and familiarizing herself with the content, wanting to learn all that she could possibly learn. She could often be seen outside in the courtyard reading under a tree, or with her back against the stones of the Garrison, knees pulled to her chest as she made herself as small as possible as if it would stop anyone from noticing the blue against the cool grey of the stone and interrupt her studies. She could also often be seen practicing simpler spells on dummy's in the training area. Connor also spent time on figuring out just how to portal to and from the Sarceline Tower, exploring the tower itself and it's grounds, practicing a bit more difficult spells with a bit more oomph than her normal attempts due to the air of arcane energy surrounding the Tower. Soon after Connor was promoted to a Private of the Regiment, she met with Master Mage and Knight-Lieutenant Roy Sebale who gave her her Magus test, and then asked her one simple question: Do you want to be a Battlemage, or Spellblade. Connor chose: Spellblade. She was ordered to meet with the quartermaster to size her and get her uniform together, since to be a Spellblade she would be wearing the plate uniform, and sent her on her way with the new title of 'Magus'. Magus WIP About Connor Appearance Details of her person Connor stands at an impressive 5'10 with red eyes and hair. Her hair, seemingly forever trapped in a bun or a ponytail, reaches down to the small of her back and is very curly. Her skin is very fair, but that doesn't stop her from enjoying the sun. Three claw marks sit on her right cheek, as well as quite a few claw-made scars along her stomach. To match those, Connor's left forearm is a mess of animal bites, all from one attack. Along her stomach and thighs are blister and acid scars. A few gunshot wounds can be found scattered along her body. 'Military Dog' is carved into her upper back. Clothing Most times Connor can either be seen in her uniform, signifying her occupation as a soldier in the Kings Army. This uniform consists of a blue robes, hood, gloves, and the Stormwind tabard. When off duty Connor can most often be seen in a white shirt with a black vest, blue linen pants, and knee-high boots. A constant thing for Connor to be wearing when not in uniform is long cuffs, going from her wrist to elbow, protecting her forearms. This fashion choice comes from paranoia of her arm being mauled a second time. Connor will also always having some colored choker around her neck, and wires looping around the top of her ears to clip into the back of the choker. These are her hearing aids, and they connect to a black box secured at her hip. Jewelry Engagement Ring: On two silver bands, twisted within each other, rests a familiar looking blue gem atop a small bed of gold. On both sides of the gem there are two small diamonds, perfectly centered in the twisting silver. The ring is not able to be seen when she is in uniform, and instead it is safety tucked away on her person. Courting Necklace: A necklace sits around Connor's neck, stopping just above her breasts. Two loops, one silver and blue, one blue and gold, surround a light blue teardrop shaped gem. This piece of jewelry can also not be seen on her when she is in uniform. Glasses: Due to not needing to wear them constantly, Connor considers her glasses a form of jewelry for her, although she does need them when reading for long periods of time, or for reading small print. Personality If you ask someone about Connor's personality, you might get a wide range of answers. The most accurate however, is that she is selfless. Almost never spending money on or for herself, she gives as much of her weekly allowance to the Orphanage as possible. She is also very headstrong. She tends to have this 'I am right personality' though it isn't just from stubbornness, it is from constant fighting with her former caregivers growing up. She is slowly, ever so slowly, learning to control it, but it has gotten her on the bad end of quite a few people in the past. Lastly Connor is very motherly. Place a child in front of her and she will act like it is hers until it is taken from her. Place someone who is sick in front of her and still will not hesitate to give them all they need to the best of her abilities. Place someone who is behind in something, and she will ensure they get ahead of everyone else. Hurt someone she loves, and there will be no mercy. Misc Friends Sir Edrington Grunwald Edrington Grunwald is a Knight-Captain of The First Regiment and the man Connor respects the most, right next to her grandfather, Atles. Connor met Edrington during her enlistment into the Kings Army, and at first she was purely curious of the man, but later that day she and a few other recruits were dragged into a training and Edrington got right up into Connor's face and yelled without a single care in the world except that he was going to train her and her fellow Recruits, and he was going to use any method necessary to do it. It was from that moment on that Connor decided this was the man she aspired to be like. To this day Connor still strives to have the leadership and confidence the man has, and eventually she hopes to have his friendship as well. Araceia Lightsmyth Araceia Lightmsyth, nicknamed Ara, is a Sergeant of The First Regiment and Connor's love interest. The two met whilst Connor was in uniform and Ara was just heading out to return home after a training, and almost immediately hit it off. The man's kind words and playful personality drew Connor in, and they quickly became friends. As time went on, however, the two decided they wanted to try and persue more out of their relationship, and they are currently courting. On the day they began, Ara presented Connor with a necklace, two loops surrounding a tear shaped gem. The first loop being the Lightsmyth colors, the second being the Stormwind colors, and the gem signifying Connor herself. Connor wears it day in, day out, only taking it off when in uniform, to bathe, or to sleep. On the day of March 1, Ara brought himself to one knee and proposed to Connor who said yes. Now happily engaged, the couple looks onto the future with bright smiles and interlocked hands. Soreka Blackblood Soreka Blackblood is a Master Sergeant of The Stormwind Guard and the main reason Connor ever considered joining the military. It had happened, ironically, by Soreka calling her a brat, and that she didn't deserve to wear the tabard she wore when he said it, and she had only been wearing it due to a bet she had lost with her mother, as she too didn't feel she deserved to wear it. However, it being said aloud sparked a fire in the girl, and she had heatedly decided she was going to enlist, just to prove Soreka wrong, but she stopped herself instead. Due to that new thought in her head, the thought of being a soldier, Connor thought long and hard on it before she finally decided to truly enlist. Not because of malice, but because of the need to protect others. Connor has not told a soul Soreka is the true reason for her enlistment. Tilliea I. Dryden Tilliea Dryden is a Private of The First Regiment and a woman Connor thinks of as a friend, quickly making her way to being a close friend. She is rather down to earth, and not afraid to have a little friendly competition of who can do more, just for the hell of it. From Connor's observations, the woman is quick to smile, and Connor enjoys getting a laugh from the happy-go-lucky monk, and enjoys the motherly and calm vibes the woman gives off. Eriza Hart Eriza Hart is a Private of The First Regiment and just before the woman was promoted to Private, Connor found that Eriza had resided in the orphanage with her when they were both young. After some time speaking, Eriza even admitted to Connor that the young mage inspired her. Connor considers Ezira a friend, and enjoys being around her. Sir Roy Sebale Roy Sebale is a Knight-Captain of the The First Regiment and Connor's main mage mentor. Calm and very friendly, Connor can't help but adore the older man, thinking of him like a loving, if not a little cookey, Uncle. Regardless of what she thinks of him, the number one thing that Roy is to Connor is her mentor. Training her to become a Spellblade and increasing her skins as a Magi as it is, Connor holds the man in a good place in her heart. Family Karlethandra Silverblade Karlethandra Silverblade, formerly known as Karlethandra Merthensa, is a Sergeant of The Stormwind Guard, and Connor's adoptive mother. The woman is insanely sweet, and Connor loves her more than anyone in world, as cheesy as it sounds. She adopted Connor when the mage was just seventeen years old, and has given Connor the world and more. Atles Silverblade Atles Silverblade is a Captain of The Stormwind Guard and Connor's adoptive grandfather. Atles adopted Karle about nine or ten months after Karle had adopted Connor. The man is very caring of the two girls, and let's them know that he loves then with all of his heart and soul. Connor, in turn, hopes that she shows the same amount of love, even if her teenage tendencies of being snippy and sassy come into play often. Jackson Silverblade Jackson Silverblade is the biological son of Atles and Lin Siverblade, the former being deceased, and the step-brother of Karle. Being the step-brother of Karle, this makes Jackson Connor's uncle, which greatly amuses the mage, considering the boy is only four years old. Regardless, Connor adores her Uncle, and always makes time to play with the munchkin, aiding him in learning to read and write. Trivia Connor is deaf. Connor knows how to surf. Connor has been tortured before. Connor knows how to surf and is a very good swimmer. Connor's thighs, stomach, left forearm, and left facial cheek all have scaring on them in some way. Connor sings a mezzo soprano range, and by her mid twenties will probably be singing alto. Connor suffers from social-anxiety, extreme self-consciousness, arachnophobia, and PTSD that has gotten worse since her enlistment. Connor is learning to play the violin. Connor has only celebrated one Winter's Veil. Connor can speak different levels of Darnassian, Dwarvish, Gnomish, and Dreanic. Connor doesn't quite like the taste of chocolate. Quotes "Say what now?" The number one thing Connor says every day. "I'm a mage, not a scientist!" Connor said this to someone who kept asking her how to build a rocket. "Mom. It's a snake, not a cat, stop scratching its chin!" '''Connor to her mother, Karle'.' "I'm only allowed to kiss the handbook. Noooo social life for me, until I get promoted to Private... Actually, even then I probably won't have a social life, who am I kidding." '''Connor to Araceia, her friend and fellow Recruit. "If my hands are still, my mind is too. If my mind is still... Something's wrong." Connor when explaining why she fidgets. "I became yours when I said yes. You became mine at that moment too. It'll be set in stone when we both say 'I do'." Connor to her fiancee, Araciea Lightsmyth. '''This wiki page is under heavy construction, please watch your head for the heading beams that have yet to be filled! ''' Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Mages Category:Stormwind Army Category:The First Regiment Category:Mage Circle of Sarceline